The Outbound Flight Project
by mjsullivan
Summary: In the years leading up to the clone wars, the Jedi Council puts forth a brave proposal to explore beyond the boundaries of known space...


Chapter One - Commissioned  
  
There it was, lying open so innocently on the hardwood desk. Like most government records, this was a hardcopy printed on conventional paper, formatted neatly with ludicrously small font. The size of the type belied the gravity of its implications. If approved, this proposal could cause a great deal of trouble of the worst kind - Jedi trouble.  
  
The proposal was the Outbound Flight Project.  
  
Senator Palpatine glared at the report as he would his most intimate enemy. The temptation to incinerate the document with the power of the dark side, his troubles evaporating into smoke and ash, was extreme.  
  
But the pristine office of the Chancellor was not the place - he was not due to reveal his true identity for a long while yet. The use of dark powers before the chancellor and his fellow senators would be all too incriminating.  
  
No, this proposal needed to be fought on the arena of sentient beings - the dimensions bound by laws of time and space. Within that arena, Palpatine had never been physically powerful - far from it. But what he lacked in physical ability he more than compensated for in mental cunning. There was scarcely a man or alien alive to match wits with the troublesome Senator for Naboo.  
  
Those wits would now have to prove their mettle. The proposal had to be denied by the senate.  
  
It was a matter of survival and insurance. For as long as he could remember, Palpatine's ambitions had been clearly marked in his dark mind. He had been chosen. The Dark Side had selected him to be it's greatest servant, surpassing any before and eclipsing all that follow. The galaxy would kneel before him, he had seen it perfectly. His allies would kneel willingly at his side, propagating his will across the galaxy. His enemies were to kneel before him, held firmly in place by the dark hand of the force, struggling to resist but powerless to do so.  
  
Their failure would be his success. Their lives, his service. Their deaths, his amusement.  
  
It was a glorious future, ordered by the will of chaos - the dark side. And only he had been allowed to see it, to nurture it. It was his responsibility to the force that his purpose be fulfilled. There was no choice, only action.  
  
That purpose was severely hindered by the Jedi Order and their allies. Their sickening devotion to the light side of the force potentially presented a problem. Though the light was weaker - much weaker - than the dark, their stubborn loyalty and weight of numbers would nevertheless be a nuisance. However, remove the advantage of unity and they were exposed to their weakness. One by one, they would die. And as they did, his strength would grow - and before long he would reveal himself.  
  
Palpatine caught himself - such thoughts were distracting. Premonitions of glory would reap nothing if the obstacles in his path were not removed. Presently, the concept of the outbound flight project was an insurmountable obstacle. If the Jedi discovered force-sensitive beings outside of this galaxy, they could develop an army so powerful.  
  
It would not be allowed. He would personally end this project - one way, or another.  
  
"If we may begin, senators," Chancellor Valorum said quietly. Palpatine turned his head to study the man.  
  
He was an old human, probably in his late fifties. His posture and mannerisms carried all the hallmarks of royalty, inherited from a family lineage in politics. He resembled his father - a previous and well- respected chancellor of the Republic - and often shamelessly attempted to mimic him. He was a feeble looking human, tall and thin with a delicate frailty common in the terminally ill. Since he was perfectly healthy, Palpatine surmised the frailty must be a genuine character trait. It may not be obvious to others - but it was there, he could feel it. His very appearance suggested it - from his undernourished, balding head to his elongated, feminine hands. His presence, despite being heavily shrouded in a well-generated façade, confirmed it. His false confidence was annoying, and his strained deep speaking tone was unconvincing.  
  
It would be no challenge to wrest the Republic away from this man. It was both disappointing and convenient. A challenge would have been amusing and interesting. However, convenience allowed him to put his plans into action faster, and with more certainty.  
  
"Yes - let us get on with it," Senator for Corellia Bel Iblis said. Palpatine snapped his head around to face the new speaker, regarding him with the same disdain as the flight proposal.  
  
Arin Bel Iblis. The serene Senator for Corellia always did his best to get the better of Palpatine. While the only victories he had ever won were trivial, it nevertheless had earned him personal spite. The young senator would learn respect in time. He would understand what it was to be an enemy of Palpatine.  
  
"Very well. Senator Palpatine, you have called this preliminary meeting concerning Proposal number seventeen from the Jedi Council - only the seventeenth proposal in one thousand years, might I point out. You believe there is cause to nullify the debate. Please explain your reasoning," the Chancellor said dutifully, with a hint of weariness. Palpatine leaned forward, and threw as much influence behind his words as he could without drawing on the force.  
  
"Certainly, Chancellor," he answered. He paused a moment to allow the anticipation of his words to increase slightly before pressing on. Silence was greatly underestimated as a manipulative device.  
  
"The proposal set forth by the Jedi Council is inadmissible on two counts. The first and most obvious being that this is an unnecessary drain of military resources in these recent times of turmoil," he said slowly. Senators exchanged glances with one another.  
  
"What turmoil would that be, Senator?" a Rodian, not important enough to remember, inquired. Palpatine eyed him quickly. Trust the alien to be ignorant of galactic events. Though exaggerated, no rational being could miss his reference to the recent jump in separatist pirate activity.  
  
"I refer, of course, to recent rebel attacks on the Republic outposts along the Corellian Run-" he looked swiftly at Bel Iblis, challenging him to disagree "and in the Rim-world colonies commonly referred to as 'backwaters'. While there are some among us who do not extend their concerns past the core worlds, these systems make up a substantial geographic and demographic proportion of the Republic. To seriously suggest that the Outbound Flight Project be funded by our republic - a project that is beyond cost estimate, according to the proposal - is a folly reminiscent of the Katana Fleet Debacle," he said emphatically. The senators glanced among themselves again, but did not look moved.  
  
That suited Palpatine. He had not expected this argument to be successful - rather a forerunner to the real argument that could neither be denied or overturned by the Chancellor.  
  
"Senator, while these attacks are of concern to the Republic, our present military forces are quite sufficient to control them - as you are fully aware. Diverted funds and resources will hardly be noticed. I am sorry, but this argument is over," The Chancellor said conclusively. Palpatine considered questioning his untoward attitude on government budgets, but decided against it. That could wait for a full session of the senate.  
  
"Accepted, Chancellor. Then if I may, I will present the next reason. If you will activate your console, you will see a file that I have flagged for you named RC-77-a-(c34, p9). If you would be so kind as to activate it." he trailed off, giving the old man time to carry out the instruction. He heard a shuffle of datapads as the host of senators opened the same file and began scanning it. Palpatine could not suppress a smile.  
  
"As you can see, Chancellor - section seventy-seven, part A, creed thirty- four, paragraph nine of the Republic Charter clearly states that any proposal put forth by the Jedi Council may not be heard by the senate should It concern - number three - matters which may invite physical (or otherwise) threat upon galactic citizens or may intrude on fundamental sentient rights." He had to take a very long breath after regurgitating so much information. The senators were stern faced and still busy reading, doing their best not to make eye contact. He wagered with himself that Bel Iblis would break the silence.  
  
He was right. "Senator, I fail to see the relevance of this piece of legislation. The Outbound Flight Project does not invite any threat to the citizens of the republic, nor does it intrude on their rights," Bel Iblis said absently, double-checking the datapad. Palpatine raised his eyebrows theatrically - he had expected this from the Corellian.  
  
"You fail to see the danger inherit in this project, Senator? Did you skip the section in the proposal that outlines the risk of the mission's success? Suppose the outbound flight project was successful in infiltrating another galaxy - what is to stop the inhabitants of that galaxy retracing their steps, and launching full scale war on our Republic?" Palpatine asked incredulously. The other narrowed his eyes, contempt thick on his expression.  
  
"Senator, with all respect, that is a paranoid observation born out of a desire to be difficult," Bel Iblis said casually. Palpatine outwardly frowned, but could not help be amused at how accurate he was.  
  
"I can assure the Senator for Corellia that my interest lie solely in the citizens of the Galactic Republic-"  
  
"Quiet, both of you," the Chancellor said with more authority than Palpatine expected. He sat silently, still surveying the extract from the Republic charter. The silence lasted only a moment.  
  
If the office were not so close to the Jedi Temple, he would have looked into the Chancellor's thoughts. In fact, he would have bent them to his will and forced a favourable decision - it would save so much time waiting for the response when he was so obviously trying to word it to be as diplomatic as possible. Inevitably he would decide that he must follow the Republic Charter, and Bel Iblis would be incensed that, once more, Senator Palpatine had got the better of him.  
  
Suddenly, the Chancellor spoke.  
  
"It is my decision," he said "That the suggestion of contravening the Republic Charter is an ambiguous one. There is no guarantee that the charter will be breached - it is a matter for debate. I will order this debate open as first order of business tomorrow in a full sitting. That is all, Senators."  
  
Palpatine stood quickly. "Chancellor, I protest! The fact that there is no guarantee of a breach is irrelevant - the charter bans matter that may invite threat to galactic citizens. This proposal is illegal," he said, voice raised. The Chancellor met his gaze.  
  
"Senator, I repeat - you may present your arguments tomorrow during the full sitting of the senate," he said sternly. Palpatine narrowed his, drawing himself up to be as imposing as possible. This was outrageous. The Chancellor was disregarding the law.  
  
"Chancellor, I suggest you reconsider," Palpatine said, coming dangerously close to using the force. For lack of it, he tried to exploit the frailty he suspected lay within the feeble old man.  
  
Their eyes locked for several moments. Irritatingly enough, the Chancellor never once blinked, much less look away. Perhaps the weakness Palpatine was searching for was deeper than he thought. It was a bold move for any politician to put a controversial bill before the senate - and yet Valorum was willing to do it anyway. His love for the Jedi was deceiving his senses - it was the only explanation for his apparent braveness.  
  
He spoke very silently after what seemed like hours.  
  
"And I suggest you keep your discipline about you, Senator. It would be a shame to see such a promising politician loose all of his prospects," he said darkly. Palpatine nearly laughed out loud. This man - this feeble old man - was trying to threaten him, Palpatine, Dark Master of the Sith. Were he not bound by secrecy, he would have killed the man so quickly he would vanish before his shadow.  
  
Instead, he straightened and bowed. "Of course, Chancellor. I will remember my place." He hoped there was no sarcasm in his voice. The Chancellor did not notice it, and so nodded in reply.  
  
"Very well. Good day to you, and you all," he concluded. He stood and swept from the office, his entourage in tow. Palpatine watched him stride down the red hallway to board a lift, and he was gone.  
  
What did it matter that the proposal would go to debate? It would never progress beyond that, it legally couldn't. Yes, there would be the supporters of the Jedi that would ignore the logical arguments. There would also be those who would dismiss any Jedi proposal because of the nature of their species. It was they who he must ally himself - for the time being.  
  
He shuddered at the thought - joining forces with non-humans. It was a despicable act, degrading by it's nature. They were not worthy of his time or consideration, primitive and barbaric as they were.  
  
The inferiors were could be useful though, and they were an unfortunate necessity to his success. They were weak minded, primitive life forms. Manipulating their minds would be simple, even without the dark side. And through them, he would see that the Outbound Flight Project was decommissioned.  
  
Very soon, the non-humans would be a moot point anyway - and trivial devices like legislation would be obsolete. There would be one law in the galaxy - the dark side. All beings would be disciples to it's will, and he would master them all.  
  
The conference office was emptying fast. A large congregation of senators filed out of the open glass doors. At the rear of the group was Bel Iblis, still studying his datapad. He paused for a moment, flung his loose-fitting Corellian coat over his shoulders and pulled it around his neck. He turned to leave, flashing Palpatine a smug smile on the way out.  
  
"Can't win 'em all, I guess."  
  
Palpatine held his tongue as the tall senator strode away. The time would come when they would all know the fatal mistakes of their past - just as it was too late. Certainly, he would let them beg for their lives - and he would listen too. There was something profoundly mesmerising about a grown man pleading for life, hearing his inane babble as life or death is decided on a whim. Yes, he would listen carefully to everything they had to say.  
  
Then he would kill them.  
  
* * *  
  
Jedi Apprentice Yulian Thalback sat in the wings of the Galactic Senate building, waiting with steadily increasing anxiety for the session to open. Normally, senatorial procedures were uninteresting to him. Not this time. His future - and his master's - were to be decided today.  
  
He spared a glance for Jorus C'Baoth. This had to be as nerve-racking for his master, though he showed no outward signs. He had come so far, devoted so much of his life to drafting this project. It took three years of careful planning and hypothesising before he and C'Baoth had written the proposal with the approval of the Jedi Council.  
  
The prospects that the proposal promised were beyond exciting. They were life-altering. Discovery of life outside the galaxy was one of the final frontiers of expedition, a conquest previously dismissed as a fool's fantasy. It was unchartered territory, a place no being had ever been. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Yulian imagined the Outbound Flight Project as akin to the earliest days of the republic, as systems made first contact with each other. First contact with another galaxy, potentially hundreds of billions of new species - it was too amazing to describe.  
  
And they were so close now.  
  
He squirmed in his seat, shifting his weight from his left to right side. His feet filled the public gallery booth with a rhythmic tapping noise. What could be taking the senators so long to begin?  
  
"Apprentice," C'Baoth said quietly. Immediately, Yulian stopped tapping.  
  
"Yes Master?" he replied just as softly.  
  
"Calm yourself. Your excitement is clouding with my senses." Yulian took a long deep breath and forced his insides still. His master was right, of course. He should not allow his emotions to control his actions.  
  
"Yes Master, my apologies."  
  
Another deep breath and his mind was clear. The force spread through him like hot water, slowly trickling from his mind to the ends of his fingers and toes. He allowed the project to evaporate from his thoughts. What mattered to him - all that mattered - was the force. He took a few moments to bathe in the endless reservoir of peace that was the force, then allowed his mind to return to the senate.  
  
"Better," C'Baoth said "They are about to start."  
  
Anxiety threatening to swell again, Yulian leaned closer to the durasteel guardrail. The Chancellor had risen from his seat on the central podium. As he did so, thousands of flashes from the holographers in the press gallery went off. The general galactic public had only been informed of this debate yesterday afternoon, public interest was bound to be high. A proposal of this magnitude had never been heard before.  
  
Valorum stepped to the microphone and drew a deep, amplified breath.  
  
This was it.  
  
"Senators, we are here today to discuss Proposal number Seventeen from the Jedi Council entitled "The Outbound Flight Project". I can only assume that you have all read the proposal and are ready to vote accordingly on this important galactic matter. To open the debate, I will call upon Senator Palpatine from Naboo. Senator," Valorum said, stepping aside and gesturing to the aging senator. Yulian shot him a reproachful look.  
  
He had heard that the senator was planning to try and block the proposal as being illegal. For what reason, he had no idea. He was no expert on the republic charter, but he did not believe that there was any legislation that would prevent an exploration like this. Perhaps the senator had a personal agenda.  
  
There had always been something strange about the senator from Naboo. He was obviously human, but his presence in the force was somehow larger than that. He seemed to fill a room with his presence when he entered it, as though his personality extended beyond himself. It was that personality that made him such a good politician and in this case, such a thorn in the side.  
  
"Thankyou Chancellor.  
  
"Esteemed representatives of the Republic, I hold in my hand a copy of the Republic Charter." For effect, the chancellor brandished a hard copy of the seven-thousand page document. Yulian was mildly surprised that he could lift it. "This is the foundation of our republic - the very law by which each and every one of us lives. Written in accordance with representatives from each system of the republic almost eleven hundred years ago. Of course, you already know that. But I think perhaps there are those among us who need reminding.  
  
"Before I go on Chancellor, I would request that the Jedi waiting in the public galleries be excused from this meeting."  
  
Yulian felt as though he'd been punched in the stomach. His eyes shot open and he snapped his head around to face his master. What could possibly have possessed the senator to remove them? Surely he had no power to eject members of the public gallery.  
  
"Senator, that is an extreme and unnecessary action," Valorum said immediately. Before Yulian knew where to project his anger, the senate chamber has erupted with cries of outrage and agreement.  
  
It was like sitting in a turbulent sea of voices. It was impossible to hear what any one senator was saying, though small groups gave off distinct impressions. Suddenly Yulian felt very small, just a small fish in the sea of chaos being argued over by whaladons.  
  
"Be calm, apprentice. There is nothing we can do either way," C'Baoth announced suddenly. Reluctantly, Yulian obeyed. This was wrong.it couldn't be allowed.  
  
"Extreme and Unnecessary, Chancellor?" Palpatine said when the shouting had died a little. "Why do you say so?" Valorum looked taken aback by such a direct challenge.  
  
"The Jedi have no bearing on this decision, Senator. To ask them to leave is an unnecessary reaction to a paranoid suspicion. I will not allow-"  
  
"May I point your attention to section four hundred and twelve, part R, creed one, paragraph one of the Republic Charter, Chancellor?" Palpatine said viciously, cutting the Chancellor off. "Tell me if I am wrong, but the law clearly states that "Should one or more parties attest to the decision, a Jedi Learner, Padawan, Knight or Master - or any other force-sensitive being - may be ejected from the senate during decisions of a galactic importance". This, by your own words, is a matter of galactic importance."  
  
The shouting began again.  
  
Yulian could not believe his ears. Surely legislation like that wasn't a part of the charter. It was unbridled discrimination. The creed was outdated - a relic from the Sith wars when some Jedi abused their abilities. The stigma of Jedi mind power was sometimes impossible to escape.  
  
A blue-skinned alien was whispering in the ear of the Chancellor. Yulian glared at his face, sensing that - though he didn't want to - the Chancellor was conceding to the ancient law. Not that he had any other realistic choice.  
  
But it still burned at Yulian's insides.  
  
"This point of law must be observed. Is there any senator who will attest to the senator's request to-"  
  
"Chancellor," a booming voice announced over the PA.  
  
It took Yulian several seconds to realise that it belonged to his master. He was standing and speaking normally, the weight of the force carrying his words through the chamber. Yulian quickly stood beside him. "The vote is unnecessary. We will leave," he said courteously.  
  
A hush had fallen over the senate; all eyes fixed on them. Holographic flashes intensified.  
  
"You may wait for the outcome of the vote if you wish, Master Jedi," Valorum replied just as politely. C'Baoth shook his head slowly.  
  
"We do not wish to cause animosity or indeed any further disruption. We are anxious to allow the debate to finish. We will leave." Yulian listened carefully to his master and allowed the force to seep back into him, dampening his bitterness. After all, this was not the end of the debate. It simply meant they must watch it from monitors outside.  
  
Valorum lowered himself into a short bow. "Your cooperativeness is very much appreciated, Master Jedi. Senator, you may continue when you are satisfied that the Jedi are out of the chamber."  
  
Yulian did not hear his response. He and C'Baoth had strode gracefully from the public gallery, their cloaks billowing behind them. Together, they made for the ground floor, where the large screens would show them all they would have seen anyway.  
  
* * *  
  
Palpatine suppressed a smile as the Jedi left the senate. Though their willingness to leave would provoke sympathy from Jedi-supporters, he knew his actions had brought many or most of the alien races on side. Their mistreatment by the Sith centuries ago played directly into his hands now.  
  
He turned to face the microphones again, and spoke indulgently. "Thankyou, Chancellor." Now was the time to quash this troublesome outbound flight project.  
  
* * *  
  
The large monitors gave Yulian an equally good insight into the debate. The Senator from Naboo had progressed in his speech about the Republic Charter in the time he and his master had taken to walk from the upper levels. The debate seemed to be getting into full swing now.  
  
".can see, the charter clearly states that 'any proposal put forth by the Jedi Council may not be heard by the senate should It concern - three - matters which may invite physical (or otherwise) threat upon galactic citizens or may intrude on fundamental sentient rights.' Senators, a proposal like this is exactly why this law was created. Imagine the scale, the thoroughness of annihilation our republic will be subjected to should the inhabitants of another galaxy invade our borders. Is it so far-fetched to speculate about this? For here we are, right now, discussing a very similar prospect - what is to stop an extra-galactic civilisation from doing precisely the same thing?"  
  
As murmuring began in wake of his words, Yulian tried to make sense of the argument. Comparing the Outbound flight project to an invasion of a galactic scale? It was madness. The Senator surely didn't really believe what he was saying.  
  
So what did he have to gain by shutting down the project?  
  
"Senator, your concerns are misguided," a voice penetrated the mumbling.  
  
"The chair recognises Senator Bel Iblis from Corellia," Valorum interjected as the Corellian's repulsorlift-driven pod rose into the air. The young senator commanded the attention of the senate almost as well as Palpatine.  
  
"Thankyou, Chancellor. Senators, surely these misgivings that the Senator for Naboo seems to have are nothing more than paranoid delusions. The Outbound Flight Project is not a matter of penetrating another galaxy and forcing the republic onto them. It is first to determine whether or not the boundaries of our own Galaxy can be penetrated at all. And if so, what lies beyond this galaxy?  
  
"Frankly, the possibility of a hostile force existing large enough to invade our Republic are so slim, my protocol droid could not round it off to a real number. Senator, you are blowing smoke," Bel Iblis finished evenly.  
  
"Smoke!" Palpatine cried as the senate erupted yet again. C'Baoth chortled softly to Yulian's left, and turned to face his apprentice. "Come, we should not concern ourselves too greatly. The debate will continue without our gaze - and I do not foresee a conclusion in the immediate future. We would do better to leave," he suggested. Yulian took a final look at the monitors - at Valorum pleading for order - and agreed.  
  
They turned away from the amassed crowd and strolled toward the open street. It was a hot day on Coruscant, the flow of pedestrians walking more slowly and tiredly than usual. Yulian spared a glance - as he always did - for the enormous skyscrapers stretching up around him. The glare of sunlight from the millions of transparisteel windows did nothing to help the temperature. It was an effort just to keep his eyes open.  
  
"How do you think the debate will swing, Master? Yulian asked casually, doing better at controlling his excitement now. C'Baoth took a moment to decide on an answer as Yulian gazed at him.  
  
His master had always been the very picture of what a Jedi Master should be. Strong and able bodied despite old age, golden brown skin from the light of hundreds of suns, long flowing white hair and beard. The feature that most betrayed his status as Jedi Master were the traditional robes he wore, and his rich blue eyes that burned with the energy of the force. His eyes were the only clue to his true power and ferocity - otherwise he was as serene as a Jedi can be.  
  
"The debate will be the result of prejudice versus prejudice, I am afraid. Already the Senator for Naboo has gained the trust of all those who dislike the Jedi, and in doing so has made enemies of our friends.  
  
"A battle of prejudice," Yulian agreed "the Corellian Senator is usually carefully neutral in these debates. I suppose his support is a good sign."  
  
"Indeed, he may be a great asset to the project."  
  
"I was just thinking that. He's strongly on our side - and if he is, then so must be Alderaan, Commenor, Yaga Minor - all the human territories, really. The Camassi will vote with us, like they always do. They have a big influence on the neutral senators too."  
  
"All excellent points, Apprentice. But like I said, perhaps we should not dwell on the vote. We would do better to spend the day in a more productive manner," C'Baoth insisted. There would be few people other than Yulian that would have picked up on the hint of desperation in his Master's voice.  
  
"You're nervous," he said slyly, abandoning Jedi protocols momentarily. He was extremely happy when a large smile cracked across his master's face, too. C'Baoth rarely showed emotions so blatantly, he was a much more subtle man. But on this occasion, he seemed unable to contain them.  
  
"I admit it, Yulian. I want the proposal approved, it has occupied my nights and days for a long time now. However - whatever happens, will happen," He said firmly. Yulian flashed a lop-sided smile.  
  
"Right, sure. And if we're denied, you'll walk away from a lifetime of dreaming and three years solid work?" C'Baoth smiled again.  
  
"I am a Jedi Master, you know." They both chuckled softly, and continued along the board walk around the majestic senate building. It was still mid- morning on Coruscant, and the heat was only increasing. Yulian felt sweat trickle down his forehead and along the bridge of his nose, tickling him. A gentle breeze blew from the south, bringing a stale, industrial smell with it.  
  
"Master, in all seriousness - what will happen to us if the proposal is denied?" Yulian asked quietly. He was afraid of what his master would answer, and almost hoped that he would say something suitably Jedi - like it is best not to dwell on these things, apprentice.  
  
He was disappointed.  
  
"I expect we shall return to mediation duties until you have become a Jedi Knight by rights. Either that or the council will find a befitting use for us. After that, who can say? Perhaps you will become a galactic hero and be awarded the Republic Medal of Valour. Maybe an airbus will hit us on our way back to the senate chamber. The future is always in motion," C'Baoth recited.  
  
Yulian sighed.  
  
By any standard, it was not the worst that could happen. But after years of hard work, it was close. C'Baoth had warned at the outset of this project that it would be difficult to find solid support, and that the chances of denial were greater than those of approval. He hadn't cared back then. The idea of travelling between galaxies was too seductive to care about such trivial concerns.  
  
Now, those trivial concerns threatened to tear his composure to pieces. His heart was set. And now it was in danger of breaking.  
  
"You're right Master, of course. Whatever happens will happen," Yulian said resolutely, folding his hands over one another and taking a deep, relaxing breath. The force filled his lungs, calming and reassuring him. The Outbound Flight Project would either be approved or denied. Either way, he still had the force - and he was still its servant.  
  
Until then, all he could do was hope.  
  
* * *  
  
"It is my decision," Chancellor Valorum said slowly to a crowded public gallery and senate chamber "After careful consideration of all arguments put forth by all parties; that the proposal for the Outbound Flight Project is legal and will be voted upon by a full sitting of the Senate."  
  
Yulian clenched his fist and bounced once on his feet - they had argued Palpatine down! This really was it. The Republic was about to vote to commission the project. The suspense had been building all afternoon - and now it came to a head. This was it.  
  
"Senators, the matter you are voting upon is as follows:  
  
"'The Commissioning of the Outbound Flight Project.' Please cast your votes as necessary. You will have one standard minute to complete this process. I remind you all that should you be unsure about your decision in any way, to vote 'no'."  
  
He couldn't bare it. The large monitors did not give readouts of the progress vote. He would need to wait the full minute. He tried to clear his mind, to allow the force to calm his nerves again - but he couldn't. Even in this state, he could sense the excitement flooding off the crowd around him, and seeping from the presence of his master. Seconds passed like hours as he stared at the monitor, trying to get a sense of what was going on. But he had no inclination at all - there was too much distracting him.  
  
The Force be with us, Master C'Baoth.  
  
"Indeed, Yulian," his Master replied to the mental message.  
  
The Chancellor rose once more to speak. The loudest silence Yulian had ever heard spread across the crowd as they waited for his announcement. He drew a long breath, and closed his eyes.  
  
"The vote has shown-" Valorum started.  
  
But even as he did the crowd outside erupted, and Yulian could not make out the rest of his sentence. His eyes shot toward the monitors - the cause of the cheering.  
  
There was clearly displayed the results of the vote. Large letters exclaimed:  
  
Proposal passed with a majority difference of twenty-three votes.  
Outbound Flight Project: Commissioned.  
  
* * *  
  
"It is done then," Palpatine said slowly.  
  
The thin, pale figure next to him nodded hastily - eager to make sure that the senator had no cause to hurt him. Kinman Doriana had seen what the man was capable of in private moments, when no observers were around. Here, in his private chambers, would be the perfect place for such things - especially when he was this angry.  
  
He had no desire to meet such a fate. "Yes, Master - it would appear so, master," he said quickly. Palpatine remained silent for a moment, staring from his window out at the passing traffic. The midday heat from the orbital mirrors was blocked completely by the dark shades drawn across the transparisteel. Doriana felt oddly as though it were the dead of night.  
  
"Have the official minutes and notes come back yet?" Palpatine asked softly. Doriana checked the screen of his datapad.  
  
"Yes, Master - just moments ago. I have them right here, Master," he said, walking forward with the information outstretched. He placed the datapad on the desk behind the senator, and then backed away to his original position. Palpatine turned and gazed at the small screen.  
  
"Yes, as I expected. A matter of public record. Jedi Jurisdiction - well, Master Yoda and Master Windu will be pleased with that. On their own head be it, then." He set the datapad back down, and turned to face the window again. It was some time before he spoke next.  
  
Doriana stared at the back of his Master's head. He dared not move, for he was not yet dismissed. And yet the longer he stayed he felt he was drawing closer to being punished for something that was not his fault. When he had accepted the Senator's offer of becoming his aid, he had known what Palpatine was - and little could he refuse the offer, either. He could serve the man, or choose death with the knowledge that the senator was a Sith.  
  
"Do you remember why I said you were to become my aid, Kinman?" the senator asked. Doriana swallowed - yes, he remembered.  
  
"Because you believed that there would be a time for me, a single use that would be very important to you. A service that only I could provide successfully," he said obediently. Palpatine turned to face him again.  
  
"My words exactly. Do you know why I ask, Kinman?"  
  
Doriana swallowed again. He had a shrewd idea. "My time has come?" he asked tentatively.  
  
Palpatine smiled, stood, and removed the datapad from his desk.  
  
"I had foreseen this situation without fully realising it. I knew all those years ago that the Outbound Flight Project would be approved. That is why I needed you, and your background as a Dreadnaught captain in the military."  
  
Palpatine drew a deep breath.  
  
"You understand that the Outbound Flight Project cannot be allowed to succeed?" he asked darkly. Doriana did not answer, but nodded his head once. In truth, he did understand why the Jedi needed to be eradicated from the galaxy - every one of them heathens. A threat to his master was a threat to himself.  
  
"Good." Palpatine said simply.  
  
"I have an errand for you, Kinman. There is a small ring on the desk. Take it," he ordered. Immediately, Doriana scooped up the device. He held it close to his face, examining it. There seemed to be a small hole on the inside of the ring, with a tiny valve attached to it.  
  
"You will use this device to obtain a blood sample of each of the Jedi Masters attached to the Outbound Flight Project. It will automatically distinguish between the different blood types, so you may obtain the samples all at once if you wish. When you have been successful, you will return the device to me immediately. This task must be completed before the project begins," he explained gently.  
  
"Is anything about this unclear?" he asked, with a hint of warning.  
  
Doriana had barely taken in what Palpatine had said - he was too relieved that the Senator still needed him alive. He had the basic idea however, and identified a blatant gap in the plan that Palpatine had failed to tell him.  
  
"But Master, how am I to come in contact with these Jedi?" he asked.  
  
"You did not check the Status Report of the project? I suggest that you do, it will answer your question. If there is nothing else Kinman, you may leave."  
  
It was a clear dismissal. Doriana sincerely hoped that the status report gave him a clear-cut idea of how to go about his master's errand. Otherwise, he was at a loss. How was he, a senatorial aid to a man who openly opposed the project, going to shake hands with Jedi leading the expedition?  
  
He bowed to his master, and left immediately.  
  
The door hissed shut behind him, and he made his way along the lavishly decorated corridors. He brought up the file his Master had designated the status of the Outbound Flight Project. And suddenly, there was his answer. It took him aback, and he had to re-read the information several times to ensure he understood. How his master had achieved this, he had no idea.  
  
He read the information one last time before he finally switched off the datapad.  
  
Mission: outbound flight project Status: commissioned. Crew currently as follows: Ship's Captain (Dreadnaught LG-322): Cpt. Kinman Doriana (1st class) 


End file.
